


Threats

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do not even think of it,” he snarled at the orange menace eyeing his cauldron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com) prompt #292: threats.

“Do not even think of it,” he snarled at the orange menace eyeing his cauldron. The beast should not be able to enter his lab at all but had proved remarkably adept at circumventing Severus’ wards.

It inched closer.

“Kneazle fur, even half-Kneazle fur, is a very useful ingredient.”

He swore the animal deliberately shed in response.

“As are powdered Kneazle bones.”

Crookshanks tilted his head as if in thought.

“This potion is for your mistress. If you ruin it, I assure you there will be no treats forthcoming for some time.”

Finally, the cat swished its tail and left.


End file.
